


Losing-His-Cherry Dom

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Losing-His-Cherry Dom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willsomeonecare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=willsomeonecare).



Dom screamed.

Dom never screamed, never ever, but this was a special circumstance, wasn't it? Elijah, kneeling over him and smirking, flicking the used condom into the bin with practiced ease, seemed to think so.

Dom rolled his head to the side, and groaned at the mess. Whipped cream everywhere, chocolate sauce. He gasped as Elijah licked a stray smudge of chocolate from his abdomen, and wondered if those were really sprinkles in his hair. When Elijah wanted dessert, apparently, he meant business.

Dom reached for the cherry that had somehow been abandoned on his chest, its syrupy juice sticking slightly to fine hairs, and tried to toss it towards Elijah's mouth. A bank shot off the chin, and Elijah was giggling as the forgotten fruit rolled to the floor.

Dom groaned at the inevitable. "Hey look Dom, you lost your cherry. How ironic." Elijah smirked again, and Dom took his chin in a death grip, licking up the path of sweat and ice cream that clung to Elijah's jaw. Now that the whole pesky virginity thing was out of the way, he had a mind to indulge in a late-night snack.


End file.
